A Simple Line
by xx.Brooklyn.xx
Summary: When the life of a loved one hangs in the balance how do we survive? H/P
1. Chapter 1

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, she watched in horror as he raised the gun and pointed directly at her chest. She saw all the team around her reach for their weapons but it was too late the shot had already been fired. She felt a piercing pain in her stomach and pressed her hand against it. She pulled her hand away to see it covered in blood. She felt her knee's give way as the pain spread out from her stomach. She heard her own gasping breaths as her body hit the cold, wet asphalt. Feeling a sudden pressure on the wound she looked up only to be met with a pair of beautiful brown eyes. She knew immediately who they belonged to.

"Aaron" she managed to choke out through the suffocating pain.

"I'm right here Emily" he said to her in hushed tones before shouting for the ambulance.

"Tired…so tired." she murmured her eyes slipping closed.

"Emily, stay with me. Come on, Emily. Please, stay awake" he voice raised in volume as he tried to keep her from falling into unconsciousness.

"Something..tell you" she spoke so lowly he had to lean in to hear her.

"What? What is it?" he asked quickly as he could hear the medics approaching from behind.

"I…love you.." he watched in shock as a soft smile crossed her face before her eyes fluttered closed.

He moved back so the medics could work on her he could hear them talking but he was so caught up in his thoughts. She loved him? He was pulled out of his ramblings by a medic.

"Are you riding in the ambulance, sir?" the medic questioned as he pulled Hotch up. Hotch nodded his head rushing towards the ambulance with the medic. He took a seat near Emily and took one of her small hands in his. He watched as the medics worked frantically on her. He felt his heart stop when he heard that noise. He raised his head to look at the heart monitor which had a flat line running across it. He never knew a simple line could tear a person into so many pieces.


	2. Author's Note

Hey,

Just wanted to thank the people who reviewed, put on story alert and favourited this. And I was wondering, I had planned on keeping this as a one-shot at first but wanted to know if you wanted me to add more? Let me know.

Thanks,

Brooklyn.


	3. Chapter 2

Hotch's eyes snapped open as his body jerked forward. He looked around the immaculately clean, white room. All the previous events hit him like a tidal wave crashing down on his weary body. He slumped back in the seat and closed his eye's he let the events from the ambulance crash through his mind. Emily heart had stopped, for a whole minute she was dead but the medics restarted it but they also informed him she was extremely critical. Something was wrong, he thought opening his eyes, The team weren't in the waiting room, they left? Hotch looked up and saw a man wearing blood covered scrubs approach him. His eyes never left the blood, he knew it was Emily's and that looked like an awful lot of blood to lose. When the man came nearer Hotch noticed the solemn look on his face and began to shake his head.

"No, no" Hotch murmured in low tone's, disbelief clouding his face.

"I'm so very sorry" was the answer that solidified Hotch's fears.

"Can I see her?" he questioned his voice coming out hoarse and broken.

The doctor gave a small nod before turning and walking down the corridor. Hotch stood on shaky legs and began to follow him. He felt his heart stop when he looked at her small, pale body lying on the operating table, her hair framed her face contrasting greatly with her skin tone. He approached her slowly and heard the doctor mutter something about being outside, the bang of the heavy door echoing loudly in the hollow room. He ran his calloused fingers over her soft porcelain cheek.

"I'm sorry Emily. I love you too" He whispered gently to her trying to hold back his chocking sobs.

He looked at her face and jumped back in surprise when her eyes snapped open. Her hand gripped tightly on his forearm and she started at him with a total blank expression.

"Hotch, wake up" she croaked.


End file.
